


Fili Relationship Headcanons

by A_Lawliet



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, headcanons, relationship headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Fili/ Original Character(s)





	Fili Relationship Headcanons

• you were Bilbo’s niece  
• you were visiting your uncle the night the dwarves arrived at his place.  
• The first time Fili saw you was when you were refilling ale for some of the dwarves that were already there  
• he isn’t as smooth as his younger brother when it came to women,  
• but he thought you were gorgeous  
• yet he didn’t come up to you cause he couldn’t get his blush under control  
• He was a little hesitant to come up to you for the first time, in fear of saying something stupid  
• but when he finally did, and you guys got talking  
• he realized how much he wanted to be close to you  
• you’d know something was going on during this time  
• cause you started to notice the blushes that would appear when you were around him  
• though you had to admit you liked him too  
• it took a while before he came up to you and admit his feelings for you  
• you of course accepted to be courted by him  
• his kisses would always be soft and sweet  
• though they wouldn’t happen a lot while you guys were in the group,  
• cause he is a pretty private guy  
• though at night, you’d cuddle together for warmth  
• and when you sat together  
• you’d usually be sitting on his lap with his arms tightly around you  
• he’d always make sure to show you he loved you  
• either if it was complementing you  
• kissing you  
• cuddling you close at night, promising he’d marry you once they retake Erebor


End file.
